That's How You Know
by themcnasty
Summary: Sequel to Redeemed. Meredith and Derek are now married, pregnant, and experiencing both together for the first time. What obstacles will they face? Will these obstacles bring them closer together than ever before? Only time will tell. Rated M just in case
1. In My Head

Leaving Martinique had been difficult for Meredith and Derek. Leaving abundant warmth, sunshine, and pristine beaches to return to misty woods, nearly constant downpours and chilly temperatures – well, the two couldn't compare. They loved Seattle, but thought that if they were given the option, they could live in Martinique forever. However, Meredith needed to take care of some urgent business regarding McFetus, as they had begun to call their baby. They had agreed to tell only Mark and Addison for now, Addison for the obvious reason that Meredith wanted her to be her OB/GYN for the duration of her pregnancy, and the two of them together due to the fact that they were currently living with them. Around the time the Sloan twins were born, Derek had sold Mark some of the land he owned. As of right now, a house was being built; however, it would be several months before the home was completed. Meredith loved having Addison there, and she loved having the twins in the house, even if the house was about to get a bit more hectic.

Derek had asked Mark and Addison to pick them up from the airport, so as soon as they had exited customs, he began to look for their friends. With his hand grasped firmly in Meredith's, he led her through throngs of people. Meredith, normally more assertive and independent, let him. She wasn't feeling her best, with the morning sickness and jet lag, so she truly did not care today what he did, as long as she was fine. After a few minutes of searching, they finally saw Marks seemingly high-lighted hair above the crowd. Meredith snickered to herself at his recognizable quality, pressing her fingers to her lips as a wave of nausea rose in her gut. Derek squeezed her hand, noting her facial expression with a worried look. As they approached Mark, however, they saw him break into a wide grin, heading towards the two of them.

"So, how's my favorite dirty mistress?" he joked, referring to Meredith of course. She responded by looking up with a pinched look, holding on to her stomach. Mark made a slight face, looking down at the woman before him. "Oh, that does not look good at all. Der, what did you do to the poor woman!?"

Meredith gasped, pressing a hand to her lips. In the next moment, she dropped Derek's hand before bolting towards the nearest bathroom. Mark looked at Derek quizzically, while Derek attempted to ignore the glance he knew was coming…even though he knew he'd have to tell Mark, seeing as how he lived with them. Besides, Addison was an OB/GYN. She'd take one look at Meredith and know exactly what was happening. So, Derek took a deep breath, let it out, and grinned in Marks direction.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he exclaimed, grateful that he could tell his best friend, his brother, the most joyous news of his lifetime. Mark stood there, completely shell-shocked by the news. He was speechless, and sputtered slightly as he tried to get words out. After a moment of recovery, he burst into laughter, clapping his brother on the back. Having previously never been the type to be overjoyed by things such as fatherhood, he thrilled for his best friend. He and Derek had grown up together, and had seen each other through so many different things. For the two of them to have finally settled down, and be happy at that? Well, that was just an amazing thing.

"Congrats, man!" he said, pulling Derek into a rather manly hug, complete with more awkward back slapping. "This is so exciting, our kids growing up together…" He trailed off, seeing Meredith coming out of the bathroom. Derek, seeing that she was coming out too, walked towards her and slid an arm around her waist. She looked up at him, a thin sheen of sweat resting on her forehead, her eyes showing just how exhausted she was.

"Let's go home, Der. I need to go home."

Derek kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face, pulling her towards him. Informing her that Mark knew about their baby would have to wait. Right now, his top priority was the health of his beloved wife.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to finally start the sequel! I've been having a lot of things happen in my personal life, but better late than never, right? For those of you who have seen Enchanted, I hope you understand the title to this story, and please note that that will be my underlying theme!

Anyway, I'm open to suggestions! Also, **if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to happen in this story, don't hesitate to tell me! Baby names, genders, twins, etc. I'm open to anything and everything!** Now, enjoy and review!


	2. Lay Lady Lay

The drive back home was a relatively quiet one; Meredith was tucked into the backseat, with Mark and Derek in the front seats, Mark driving. There was small conversation here and there between the two men, updating each other on certain things that had happened in their lives. Mark told him some things about the twins, while Derek told him some of the things they did on their honeymoon. They weren't too exciting, Derek realized, compared to the exciting news that Meredith was expecting. When they pulled up to their house, a light rain had started to fall, per usual of Seattle. Meredith stirred in the backseat when Derek opened the door, her lips parting into a slight smile and her eyes blinking in the dim light of the misty woods their house was in. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, slowly easing her into his arms, holding her close to him.

"Mere, darling. We're home."

Leaving the bags in the car, he carried her up the steps of the wraparound porch, opening the front door…to find Addison standing there, her red hair plastered to her cheek - whether from baby drool or sweat, he had no idea – holding one of her and Marks' twins, who was screaming as loud as her little lungs let her. He smirked, carrying Meredith over the threshold before carefully setting her down on the couch.

"Hey, Addie…it's a good look for you." He smirked, flicking the hair on her cheek. In response, she smacked his hand away, her tired, blue eyes flashing.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, somewhat shocked by the gesture. "Between you and me….soon enough you'll be able to do the same to me." Meredith was too sick to care that he had spilled the beans, and instead groaned as she curled into a ball on the couch amid the mess of dirty burp cloths, soiled onesies, and discarded pacifiers. She gulped nervously, the notion suddenly dawning on her that this would be her and Derek in about seven months. Along with the insanity of Mark, Addison, Chloe, and Sophia. She felt sick to her stomach once again with her worries about the future, and sprung from the couch almost as quickly as she had collapsed upon it, dashing for the nearest bathroom which was luckily just off of the family room. Slamming the door behind her, she knelt in front of the toilet, puking more than she ever had from any amount of tequila she had drank. Addison's eyes lit up at this, however, growing more and more excited.

"Holy shit Derek, you knocked her up!" she squealed, lightly bouncing Chloe on her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. She was of course thinking about the fact that she and Mark were building a house on the land Derek had sold to them, and she would be available for anything and everything that Meredith could ever need her for, including dealing with morning sickness, Braxton Hicks, and any other complications the poor woman might have. Even after the birth she would be available to help; luckily the twins would be at least a year old by then, or nearing it, and they wouldn't need their mother constantly. The pair grimaced, however, as they listened to Meredith vomiting in the bathroom, getting rid of whatever may be left in her stomach – which wasn't much at this point. Addison gently passed Chloe to Derek, who stood with wide eyes as he looked down into the brilliant blue eyes of the tiny baby, who happened to belong to his ex-wife. Chloe squirmed under his grasp, seemingly sensing that he was nervous to be holding her. As he watched Addison patiently knock on the bathroom door, he once again looked down at her tiny daughter, who was the perfect blend between her two parents. A tuft of red hair peeked out from the soft, cottony hat placed on her head. When she blinked open her eyes every so often, he could see the beautiful clear, ocean-blue eyes of Addison. Mark, too, had blue eyes, but his were much different. His were dark, and he tended to give a sultry look to them. As Derek's eyes traveled down the baby's face, he smiled. She had Mark's nose, Addison's finely angled cheekbones – albeit, they were disguised under an adorable layer of chubby baby fat. Her delicate lips, relaxed into a sleepy smile, were reminiscent of her mothers. Her sister Sophia looked exactly the same; Addison and Mark had been blessed with identical twin daughters, which Addie thought was adorable now, but knew she'd had it when they grew older. Mark, on the other hand, hated it at the present time, but knew he'd adore it when they were older and Addison used her expert sense of fashion and style to dress the girls in chic, identical outfits.

Meredith, after puking nearly five times, slumped against the wall in the bathroom, feeling dead inside and puked out. Cupping her nearly-flat stomach in her hands, a tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek, sliding off of her chin. In that moment, she felt completely pathetic and helpless.

"Why do you hate mommy, baby? Mommy loves you very much already, and I couldn't wait to find out you were truly there, and now you hate me! Why? What did mommy do to you, darling," she whispered, caressing her small, nearly invisible bump, wanting the ill-feeling to simply disappear. There was no cure for morning sickness, she knew, and she'd have to simply do her best to get on with life. She had heard Addison's knocking on the door and simply chose to ignore it…until Addison finally gave up, and instead stalked into the bathroom, squatting down and sitting next to Meredith. The pair sat in silence, staring into space, simply enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. After around ten minutes of the two of them sitting in silence, Meredith lunged forward, retching violently into the toilet. Addison moved behind her, gathering her hair up and out of her face, rubbing her back lovingly, like a best friend and a sister would. Of course, there was nothing left in Mer's poor stomach….so she simply dry-heaved into the toilet, tears running down her face. Once she was finished, Addison gently let her lay back, reaching onto the shelf above the toilet for a washcloth. Running it under ice cold water, she wrung it out, folded it, and pressed it to Meredith's clammy forehead, helping the younger woman the best way she knew how. Meredith opened her eyes once again, exhaling slowly and attempting to sit up as she took the wet wash cloth into her hands, wiping her mouth off.

"Was this how you were with the twins?" she questioned, sighing as she pulled herself up and washed her hands, after which she put the toilet lid down and sat down. Addison, with an ironic smirk gracing her lips, leaned against the sink and stared at the poor woman.

"No, actually. My morning sickness with the twins was so much worse…but if you're anything like me, the worst is yet to come unfortunately. I'd like to do an ultrasound on you tomorrow, though." She bit down on her lip, racking her brain for reasons why Meredith's morning sickness would be this severe. In her experience, there was only one reason why most women had severe morning sickness – multiple babies. Her heart went out to Meredith, and what the next seven months would be like for her if her suspicions were confirmed.

Meredith merely nodded in response, raking her fingers through her hair before standing up, heading towards the bathroom door.

"Thank you, Addie. And well. I was. Kind of. Um. Wondering? If you could bemydoctor?" The last part was strung together so it sounded like one word, but Addison understood what had been said.

"Of course I'll be your doctor, Meredith. In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way." With that, Meredith exited the bathroom, only to find Derek cuddling one of Addison's girls, with Mark holding the other. Addison walked up behind her, grinning as she watched her fiancé with their daughter.

"Is there anything more beautiful than watching the one you love with a baby?" she asked Meredith, a radiant look gracing her face.

"Yeah," she started. "Imagining that it's your own child, made from love and devotion."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update lately - then again, better late than never, right? Sure. Am I the only person who thinks it's weird that Derek and Meredith are perfectly happy? I love the story I'm writing, but it IS odd for them to be perfectly bright and shiny! Haha. Anyway, I have the next few weeks off from school for winter break, so hopefully I'll be able to get a few more updates in before next semester starts! Again, if anyone has any ideas to pitch to me, or simply anything you'd like to have happen in the story don't hesitate to tell me with a review! That being said, I will NOT update unless I get at least five reviews on this chapter, and more reviews than just five would be wonderful, but I know I can't get everything I want ;) Read and review!!! 


	3. Wake Up Sunshine

It had been one month since Meredith and Derek had returned from their honeymoon. One month of vomiting, mood swings, severe hormone surges, and even more symptoms of pregnancy. You name is, and Meredith had been struck down with it. Luckilly, as a resident, she had been allowed to take some time off, especially after coming clean to the chief about what was going on with her. Somehow she had avoided questions from her friends for the past month, and Derek made up excuses for her. Oh, she had mono, oh, she wants to take a month off. Her friends, mainly Cristina and Izzie, were incredibly skeptical about their friend, but knew if they went near the house, Derek, Mark, or Addison would simply chase them off. And, they were right. One morning, George had come knocking on the door demanding to see Meredith, but to no avail. No one answered the door, but George swore he could hear the faint sound of someone vomiting everything from their stomach in one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Meredith had also put off coming to the hospital to see Addison, so that an ultrasound could be done. That is….until today. She had finally caved to Derek's protests about getting that ultrasound. Her stomach was rounding out, and if you knew her body well enough, it would've been easy as pie to tell she was pregnant. The day of the ultrasound, she woke up early with Derek, but stayed in bed as she watched him dress, wrapped in a blanket. He looked over at her from time to time, grinning like a maniac in love, which she tended to scowl at.

"Derek how can you be so awake at this hour?" She moaned, wanting to curl up under the covers again. She knew she should get dressed, but she'd give that a few more minutes. Derek only smirked at his adorable little wife, shaking his head.

"Meredith, you know as well as I do that if you weren't sick and were working still, you'd be on my hours, too." They both knew quite well that once you get off of the schedule of a surgeon, always on call and such, it was impossible to think about the fact that people could be on that kind of schedule. She only sighed in response, finally releasing herself from the warm blankets. Going over to her dresser, she selected a pair of black yoga pants with a fold over waist that she could use to perhaps cover her budding baby bump. After flipping the waist band up over her tummy, she put on a bra and pulled her favorite Dartmouth t-shirt over her head, tugging it down the best it could over her growing tummy. She was freaked out because her tummy was so large for being around three months along. Maybe it was because she was so skinny.

Sighing, she quickly ran a brush through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. She was slightly nervous about the ultrasound, hoping that nothing was wrong with McBaby. Derek snuck up behind her and ran his fingers over her bump, something he had become obsessed with doing. He knew he wouldn't be able to feel his child move under his fingertips, not yet at least, but it was still surreal to think that that was his baby in there. Of course, after a few moments, Meredith began gagging from the scent of his cologne, and pulled away.

"Ugh! Derek! What the fuck did you do, take a bath in your cologne!? It's disgusting." She pried herself from his grasp, leaning towards the trashcan and spewing the contents of her stomach from last night. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her mouth before heading downstairs. Grabbing her coat, she ambled her way to the kitchen, snatching a bottle of water from the fridge and a package of saltines. Being in the car made her sicker than she was in the house, so she had to be prepared. Pulling on her coat, she mumbled an incoherent "morning" to Mark and Addison, who sat in the living room feeding their daughters. Meredith's appointment wasn't until 8 AM, Addison's first appointment of the day, so she was most likely going to curl up on the couch in Derek's office. When Derek came downstairs, ready for work, the pair went through the pouring down rain to the car, making their way to Seattle Grace through the trecharous weather.

Somehow, Meredith had been able to avoid her friends. Unfortunately, she could not avoid the twittering nurses, who were giggling and staring at her, clearly talking about her absence from the hospital for the past month. At 7:50 AM, Derek returned to his office, gently shaking Meredith awake. Once she was awake, they took the elevator up to OB/GYN, where they narrowly avoided Alex. Finally, though, Meredith sat on the examining table, dressed in a hospital gown and ready for her ultrasound.

Addison stalked in promptly at 8, grinning at the pair. She was excited for her ex-husband, not only because they were finally happy divorced, but because she'd known he wanted children since forever. Naturally she was excited for Meredith too, who happened to be one of her best friend.

"Mere, I'm going to forego the typical questions, since, you know. I live with you two and I know every single answer by heart." All three of them smirked somewhat at each other, but Meredith simply felt queasy under her forced smile. As she laid back on the table, she sighed, holding on to Derek's hand. They'd be seeing their baby for the first time today, together. Maybe they'd hear it's heartbeat! She was so excited.

"This is going to be cold, Mere. I know you're a doctor but nothing prepares you for how cold this is." Mere gasped slightly as she felt the cold on her bump, but in the next moment the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room….much faster than usual. Addison bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, grinning at the ultrasound screen, before turning it to Derek and Meredith. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw on the screen.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm evil!! I wanted a good cliffhanger though for a change, so there it is. 

I apologize sincerely for not updating. I've been on winter break, but I've been so lazy. Then there's the fact that I picked up roleplaying again, so I've been busy! I celeb RP and I also actually created a Grey's Anatomy RPG!! So, if anyone is interested in either of them, please say so in the form of a review or a PM, and I will tell you the details!!

P.S. If I don't get at least 8 reviews, there will not be an update for awhile.

-Emily


End file.
